khcfandomcom-20200215-history
Torrin Solus
Torrin Solus is a keyblade master whose story began in Kingdom Hearts Light Chaser. Biography Torrin was born on a world known as Orphic Coast, a world in the Realm of Darkness near the border of the Realm Between, and a world that had been in a civil war for several months before Torrin had even been born. Torrin normally resided in a home near the king's castle Nocte Arce. His father, a knight named Errin, had fallen for a young woman of royal blood. The king, her elder brother and Errin's best friend, initially found the pairing to be an odd one with Mara being both academic and free spirited while Errin could best be described as being a "stiff" even by the king's standards. Upon seeing how happy the two were together, King Joch gave the two his blessing when they wished to marry. Not long after Torrin was born and, as was the tradition for members of the royal family, the keyblade inheritance ceremony was performed on him by his father while he was still a baby. Since Torrin had no siblings of his own and was a member of the royal family, his interactions with other children his age were limited. Nora, Joch's eldest child, was the person he found himself closest to at a young age. Though Torrin no longer remembers when he could first wield a keyblade, his memories of being with Nora are as clear as day to him. The two grew up as close as brother and sister and would spend their free time reading books of fantasy together or play fighting with one another. Nora's younger brother Holt even looked up to Torrin much the same way he looked up to Nora. The children of Torrin's estranged uncle Engel, Roan and Quinna, were never particularly close to Torrin and kept to themselves and it was not until Torrin was older that he learned why that was. When he was 7, his mother was stricken by an illness that was sweeping across Orphic Coast. He spent night after night with her as she told him fantastical stories of white dragons that traveled between worlds known as Flammies, stories of heroes wielding legendary weapons, and stories that revealed a lighter side to his father. Unfortunately, due to supply lines being blocked by a powerful Heartless presence, the medicine intended for his mother never arrived in time. Even after his mother passed away, his fascination with her stories never died out. His bond with Nora became strained when they were told that the first child of each generation in the royal family to wield a keyblade was to become the rightful ruler of the Realm of Darkness. Since Torrin, and not Nora nor Holt nor either of Engel's children, had been the first and only one amongst them to be chosen by the keyblade he had been named heir to the throne and suddenly it became clear to him why Engel's children avoided him. They were jealous. As Torrin grew older his strength rapidly grew and outpaced that of his eldest cousins. He had been placed to train alongside another young keyblade wielder under the tutelage of his father. The fellow keyblade wielder was Boreas. The two rapidly got along and their friendly rivalry inspired each other to grow rapidly and as Torrin's skill increased so did his confidence. Being a prince gave him power and it was a power he enjoyed to make use of when causing mischief with the officers in his uncle's command. The tension between Torrin and Nora hit its peak after Nora believed Torrin had acted in a condescending manner towards Holt. Under the guise of a friendly match she challenged him to use sharpened swords instead of dulled blades to spar against each other. Nora took the opportunity to fight with far greater aggression than Torrin anticipated and, in spite of his pleas, broke his arm after pinning him to the ground to teach him a lesson for his arrogance. This caused Torrin to snap and unleash a great darkness that was buried within him. He nearly brought his own sword down on Nora in retaliation but only stopped upon seeing the fear in her eyes. Ever since then, the two had minimal contact with each other. Over the next few years Torrin's relationship with his cousins deteriorated. Even though his uncle continued to treat him as if he was his own son and Torrin's own father continued to show pride in Torrin's progress in his training, he became more and more withdrawn upon feeling the pressure of both the weight of responsibility and the judging eyes of his jealous cousins. Torrin's fears only grew with the realization that some day he might be required to send a friend into battle only to never see them again. He refused to be the reason for Boreas's death. He found some solace in sparse training sessions with a girl his age named Sarah Cornelia, the daughter of a noble family and relative to a general on the other side of the war. Seeing this as an opportunity for peace, Torrin's father tried to convince Torrin to agree to an arranged marriage with the girl by offering Torrin his mother's ring. Torrin refused and went out to clear his head. Upon hearing rumors of the existence of a giant Heartless blocking a supply route he headed out on his own feeling that the story bore an eerie resemblance to the cause of his mother's death. Torrin awoke the next morning in a hospital bed being scolded for his arrogance in thinking that he could have single-handedly destroyed such a powerful Heartless. Torrin felt powerless and was unsure that he would be able to handle the weight of responsibility looming over him. With things as unsteady as they were between him and his family he was certain that someone else would be a better fit to rule than himself. In that moment he decided that he would leave to never return. Torrin only spoke of his decision to Boreas and claimed to his father and uncle that he would only be journeying to the Realm of Light for a short time for the benefit of their people as part of a reconnaissance mission. Six years have passed since Torrin left his home. While in the Realm of Light Torrin trained under a new keyblade master and befriended Mika, a fellow student. With Torrin's considerable skill he took his training lightly and took time to enjoy being away from the pressures he had grown accustomed to at home. His bond with Mika strengthened and over the course of their training the two began to grow feelings for each other. Their happiness was short-lived due to Mika disappearing during an off-world training mission. Desperate to find her and unsure that his skills would be enough to track her down, Torrin intensified his training and quickly earned his Mark of Mastery. During the time he took to rest before his journey a confusing series of events unfolded. Torrin awoke to find his master and former classmates near death and a lone cloaked man standing over them. Torrin attacked, believing the man to be the attacker. The world was beginning to fall to darkness and with his dying strength, Torrin's former master made a final request and tasked him with "protecting the light". His master and friends granted Torrin their light in order to amplify his power to battle the man before him but in an instant Torrin was struck down. Before leaving him to his fate in the doomed world the man said to him, "Did you think the power of friendship would be enough?" Mysteriously, Torrin survived the encounter with the man he would later come to know as The Light Chaser. Though Torrin vowed vengeance against the man finding Mika came first. Days went by and eventually Torrin found Mika collapsed on in the middle of a blizzard on a deserted land on her homeworld with a small black cat attempting to warm her by keeping close to her face. Unable to heal her himself, Torrin found a master capable of caring for Mika. Master Thallasa. It was then that he found out that Mika had amnesia. Knowing that there was nothing but heartache and pain he had to offer her, he refused to speak with Mika and tell her of her past believing that she and her cat Nini would be better off without him. Torrin spent the next year fighting a losing battle against the Light Chaser and his students dubbed the Chasers before encountering anyone else he could find himself fighting alongside against his mortal foe. Light Chaser To be added later. Appearance Standing at 6'1" with a mess of silver hair on his head, Torrin is both lean and unnaturally tough. As is a trait for all those from the Realm of Darkness, his eyes glow yellow in the dark. Only when using his inner darkness to the point where it strains him will his eyes turn yellow in the light. Torrin normally wears a black coat, but not the kind that protects one from darkness though he has worn one before, and typically chooses to dress in all black simply because he cares little for fashion and just likes the color. He once wore an armor activator on his hand as a sort of modified gauntlet that was custom made for him but it has long since been destroyed. Torrin keeps his face clean shaven since he thinks that a beard with his hair color would make him look too old. Personality Once an overconfident boy who took very little seriously, Torrin has grown wary and almost paranoid of new situations due to his interactions with the Light Chaser during the year he spent hunting him down alone. After spending time with his new allies the violent tendencies he had gained during that period have lessened. Despite improvements in his mood, Torrin is a self-admitted brooder who shoulders more responsibility than is reasonable and, as such, blames himself for a great many things. His guilt over what happened with Mika and Tinarah makes him uncomfortable about approaching either subject. Even with negativity constantly clouding his thoughts he rarely hesitates to act and carries himself with pride. With so many brushes with death, most of the Chasers believe he has only survived this long because of his sheer stubborn determination. Stats Abilities Magic Ex-Arts D-Links Drive Forms Basic: Critical Form A faint white aura emanates from Torrin and his keyblade. His fighting style becomes faster, more efficient, and incorporates more unarmed strikes. Basic: Dark Impulse A thick aura of darkness surrounds Torrin. He alters his attacks between cutting and firing off bursts of dark magic to strike many targets at once. Enhanced: Phantom Blade An explosion of darkness erupts from Torrin as twelve dark blades are called forth. The blades vanish from sight and only reappear to defend their master or when called upon to attack. Overdrive: ??? To be added later. ? Keyblade Transformations * Glider * Dual Blades * Halberd * Bow * Greatsword * Axe * Scythe Evenfall.png EvenfallDualBlade.png EvenfallHalberd.png EvenfallBow.png EvenfallGreatsword.png EvenfallAxe.png EvenfallScythe.png Relationships Errin To be added later. Mara Torrin held a close bond with his mother before she passed away due to illness when he was 7. He would often choose to keep her company when she was bedridden rather than go out. Mara had been the reason Torrin became so intensely fascinated in the dragons known as Flammies and served as his inspiration for his curiosity. Joch To be added later. Nora Torrin and his older cousin were close during their childhood years and were nearly inseparable. When he chose to spend time with his bedridden mother she would miss his presence. Torrin had looked up to her as a role model until she grew resentful of the fact that he could wield a keyblade while she and her siblings could not. The wedge between them was made apparent when she had intentionally broken Torrin's arm when he was 14 which caused him to retaliate and nearly kill her. They spoke very little since then and Nora's opinion of Torrin has not seemed to change during their time apart. Mika When Torrin arrived to the Realm of Light Mikaela "Mika" Mitsune was the first person he befriended after he had found a new master to train under. Having met her at while he was 17 and trained with her for five years, the two had become close and had started to form the beginnings of a romantic bond before she was injured and lost during a mission. This pushed him to complete his Mark of Mastery and by the time he found her again she had lost her memory of their time together. He was deeply saddened when he learned that she had been slain by Heartless. Later Torrin was forced to destroy Mika's Nobody "Kaela" after learning from the King of Atlantis that it might be possible to bring back Mika by doing so and after seeing that Kaela was sadistic in nature. Torrin has kept the short existence of Kaela a secret to everyone except Boreas. The Light Chaser Torrin blames the Light Chaser for the deaths of his master in the Realm of Light and his friends on that world 1 year ago. Torrin has held a powerful desire for vengeance since then and sees the Light Chaser as nothing more than an enemy. Despite nearly dying in nearly every encounter he has ever had with the Light Chaser, Torrin has never backed down on his personal quest. When Torrin teamed up with Atmos to rescue Tinarah from the Light Chaser he had warned Atmos to run away if she came face to face with the Light Chaser as he already knew that no single master could defeat the man. Chrysanthemum To be added later. Boreas Torrin's childhood best friend. Despite Boreas being a knight and Torrin being a prince, they never brought attitudes of nobility into the equation. Boreas was the only person Torrin had told the truth to when it came to his reasons for wanting to leave the Realm of Darkness. When they reunited 6 years later Torrin had a hard time speaking to Boreas out of guilt that he had left his friend behind for so long. After some time together the two made it clear that their bond was still as strong as ever. Aria Torrin's first interaction with Aria was brief and intense as he had taken her away from the Light Chaser's grasp but Aria had believed Torrin had placed Eventide Town in danger by doing so and nearly slapped him for acting so brashly. This amused him though he did not tell her at first. Torrin's master in the Realm of Light had a final request for Torrin to "protect the light" he became protective of Aria as she was the first Princess of Heart he had ever met. After having spent more time around her and feeling that she was one of the only people who had treated him with suspicion, he quickly found himself growing comfortable with her and missing her while they were on different worlds. Tinarah Tinarah had been the first person to extend any kind of sympathy towards Torrin. They had not interacted much before she had vanished into the Realm of Reflection. What had been days for everyone else had been years for Tinarah and when she finally escaped she had been traumatized by an elder sinister Torrin in that Realm. Feeling helpless and guilty that any version of him could inflict such harm, Torrin was uncomfortable being around Tinarah as he had no idea how to approach her. Their interactions in Heroic Sanction have slowly begun ease tensions between the two. Trivia * Having been raised to eat like royalty, Torrin is not comfortable eating around others as he believes his table manners might have slipped over the years. In reality, they have not. * Torrin is left handed but has trained himself to be ambidextrous. * Geeks out over the subject of "Flammies". Category:Characters